Don't Worry
by MerylPoppins
Summary: What if Draco actually sent Harry the singing valentine in Chamber of Secrets? Will the Boy Who Lived finally reveal his repressed feelings for a charming Slytherin? This is my first fanfic and I would really love it if you could rate and review :D Mwah Mwah! Kisses to all you wonderful Drarry Lovers :3 WARNING: EXTREMELY FLUFFY Rated T for language and some stuff later... heh
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note!: Thanks for reading friend! I would really appreciate any (constructive) criticism or reviews and ratings you may be willing to share with little ol' me. This is my first fic and I'm not really sure how to do this so bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer (Am I supposed to put this in?): I don't own HP universe.**

 **BTW: I wrote this fic and got super into it and totally forgot the boys were both only 12... so imagine them at whatever age you wish (especially in the third chapter ;) )**

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,

His hair is as dark as a blackboard.

I wish he was mine, he's truly divine,

the hero who conquered the Dark Lord"

 **Pottervision**

How truly embarrassing, Ginny had to send me that singing valentine, not only in front of all of Hogwarts but that handsome git Malfoy! Wait what? What's wrong with me! I must be going mad!

"Malfoy is the most sickening, vile, beautiful, foul, rude, impolite, confident, cute, intriguing, nasty, cruel, unfair, mysterious, obnoxious, malicious, son of a dementor to ever live..."

Wait.. .Why is everyone staring at me... Why is Ginny sobbing in the middle of breakfast? DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?

"Harry loves Malfoy, Harry loves Malfoy" Ron sang.

The entire Great hall silences, and the tension in the air is suffocating. The once delicious omelet on my plate doesn't smell very appetizing anymore, as the piercing stares of the Hufflepuff table next to me drills holes into my head. I'm really tempted to give Ron a swat, but Snape is practically dying for a chance to give me detention and is constantly hovering over me.

OH

MY

GOBLINS, SNAPE! I whip my head around and sure enough there he is, his face twisted into a wicked smile.

"Mr. Potter, I do hope you and Malfoy don't start snogging in my class"

I feel the heat radiating off my surely red face, Snape humiliated me in front of the whole school! and that's much worse than spending 3 hours in Lockhart's office. Sure, maybe I did like Malfoy but he must've cast a hex on me, probably trying to make me look like a fool.

 **Malfoyvision**

I hope Potter liked my valentine,

He probably hated it,

Damn Malfoy you knew that wasn't a good idea.

He probably thought that poor Weasley girl sent it to him. That was my song, I spent days writing it to perfectly capture his piercing green eyes and that raven black hair, there was no way that mousey little girl could write pure poetry like that.

There is some kind of kerfuffle at the Gryffindor table, and Weasley cannot seem to control his laughter. Oh, I hope Harry is alright, if anyone did anything to my precious Potter I would send daddy after them and they would face the wrath of the dark lord.

Then of course Harry would join the dark arts and we will rule the world as the best power couple to ever live... Well that might be a bit far-fetched, but I will not have any mugbloods messing with Harry's head like the sneaky little Granger girl, because nobody can defeat the Dark Lord now that he is getting stronger than ever.

 **Pottervision**

I dash back to my room as fast as I can, trying to cover my still burning face which is now permanently stained red. I reach the painting of the fat lady and there he is, standing waiting for me.

"Hi Harry! Can I have a picture of you and Malfoy to send home to my parents? They're really hoping you two end up together." Colin beamed.

How did Colin's parents know so much about me, he must be telling them everything about me! If even muggles like the Creevey's knew about Malfoy probably half of the whole wizarding world knows! I've had enough I'm going to go talk to Malfoy right now and sort all of this out. I run into the common room and snatch a piece of parchment and Ron's quill he forget on the desk.

 **Malfoyvision**

 _Boat House, 10 minutes"_

I clutch the note in my hands as I wait for Potter, it had to be Potter who sent the note that snowy white owl of his delivered it right to my room, it's a wonder how she made it past Snape. I feel my palms start to sweat and my stomach is shaking, why did Potter wanna meet me? What if he wants to confront me about the valentine? The door handle rattles and he steps into the room.

"Malfoy"

"Potter"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow I've always wanted to write an Author's Note, I can't believe it, like I'm an author! You're all so great for reading/reviewing/rating and following/favoriting (and dozens of other excellent qualities I'm sure you posses), you all deserve 30 albino squirrels.**

 **Disclaimer (Am I supposed to put this in?): I don't own HP universe.**

 **BTW: I wrote this fic and got super into it and totally forgot the boys were both only 12... so imagine them at whatever age you wish (especially in the third chapter ;) )**

 **Pottervision**

I tugged my invisibility cloak closer to my body, dear god this is such a terrible idea! I'm half-expecting to walk in to the Boathouse only to find Crabbe and Goyle picking each other's noses. I make it to the door, this is it. I push the creaky 'vintage' door open slowly only to find he's already here, with that pure golden hair gleaming as always. I pull the cloak off as I step in to the rickety old shack.

"Malfoy" I mutter. Merlin! Even his name is perfect, I can't help but looking down to my toes encased in socks that were indubitably soaked in sweat. Why does he make me so nervous! He's only the prettiest wizard at Hogwarts!

"Potter"

"Malfoy, I don't know if you've heard this but whatever I said in the Dining Hall this-"

"Potter, stop. Sending you that valentine was a mistake, I was just trying to humiliate you."

"You sent me that valentine?"

 **Malfoyvision**

Bloody Hell! Why did I say that? Potter didn't even know it was from me, if it weren't for my big mouth Potter wouldn't even know that I love him.

"What was that Malfoy?" A sly grin is growing on Potter's face

Shit! Did I say that out loud? Great now Potter's got enough material to humiliate me in front of the whole school and probably get me disowned!

"Umm... I didn't mean that I actually said that... I love... I love torturing him and his filthy mugblood friend." I blurt out, my hands start nervously running through my hair. His faced is still stuck in a snickering smirk, oh Merlin why does he have to be so cute? I need to get out of here before my love-struck brain takes over and does something I'll regret, like meeting those deliciously plump lips of his with my own. My face is turning redder than a Honeyduke's blood flavoured lollipop! I repeat, I need to get out of here. "I've actually got to go... do a thing... yes a thing, it's very important. Let's just forget this all ever happened okay? Because I totally don't love-"

And before I knew it, Potter's Lips were on mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer (I don't know if you're required to write this or something but everyone else does and I wanna join the club): I do not own Drarry or any other things in the HP Universe.**

 **BTW: I wrote this fic and got super into it and totally forgot the boys were both only 12... so imagine them at whatever age you wish (especially in the third chapter ;) )**

 **Hello Wonderful Readers! You are all so amazing for reading/review/rating/following, I'm overwhelmed by how great the response has been. This is my first fic and I'm only planning for this chapter to be the last (unless there is demand for more Drarry love (cough comment cough review cough)). Anyway you're all stupendous and you all deserve 10 goats.**

 **Pottervision**

There are two main reasons why I press my lips against Malfoy's. First to shut the blubbering idiot up and because I really, _really_ wanted to and Merlin was I right to. His lips are the best thing that's happened to me since my eleventh birthday and I need more, snaking my arm around his waist, I try to pull his body against my own. However, before I have the chance to fully encase myself with the boy he pulls back, a slight _pop_ from his tender lips leaving mine.

"What the hell was that Potter!" he exhales, running a hand through that devilishly ravishing hair. I knew I shouldn't have done that, sure he may have just said that he loves me but I basically just assaulted his mouth! Yup, that was definitely a mistake, I cover my mouth with my hand before I can say anything to worsen the situation. Before I know it a smirk begins to grown on Malfoy's face, why does he have to look so cute when he smirks?"

 **Malfoyvision**

I throw myself at the twittering boy, my lips attacking his pale neck. Sucking and nipping spots every here and there until I can feel his heart racing against my tongue.

"Draco" he moans, his hands tangling in my hair. "It's my turn to ask what the hell this is." I inch my way up to his right ear.

"Well you covered up those precious lips of yours darling, I had to improvise." I whisper, before taking his plump earlobe between my lips.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, don't you think we're going a little too fast?" he utters, the words broken up by his breathlessness

"Relax Potter, our robes are still on aren't they? At least for now" I retort, returning my lips to his. He melts into my arms and I can't even remember what living was like before he was there.

 **Pottervision**

My first kiss was turning into a full-out make out session with the wickedest boy in the school. Sure, it escalated quickly, but with a Malfoy you never know what's going to happen. My hands are still entwined in Malfoy's luscious locks, I move them down to his shoulders as his arms envelope my waist. He deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue against partially closed lips he reaches in meets my tongue with his own. The dusky glow of the almost fully set sun shines through the window, illuminating this boy, the son of a Death Eater, as God's most precious angel. The title definitely suits him, seeing how his mouth is Heaven. I let out a yelp as his hands reach down to my ass, but he just chuckles.

"Sorry Potter, it's awfully dark in here. Why don't we take this little rendezvous somewhere else?"

THE END

...or is it?


End file.
